Walking on Sunshine
by miyouimi
Summary: Sasuke has this stupid song stuck in his head, literally, and he’s going crazy because it just won’t shut up. Something really has to be off balance in his life. Sakura... SasuSaku Songfic Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way.**

**I hope you enjoy my story… :)**

Walking on Sunshine

Sasuke woke up groggily because he was hearing things. Was he finally going crazy? This was just wonderful..

_I used to think maybe you love me, now baby I'm sure_

"What in the hell?" he sat up and looked around. Where in the hell was this damn music coming from? He looked around his room and walked out into the hall. Was someone playing a trick? He walked away from his room, still hearing it. This damn music had been bothering him all morning and he eventually got up to investigate.

Yes, he was hearing things, definitely. There wasn't anything to be found though and every time he walked into another room the music didn't fade, but stayed just as strong in his mind. "Ahhh fuck!" he groaned. He tried to calm down and think logically; maybe he was overstressed, over worked or just tired. Maybe if he took a shower, things would get better.

_And I just can't wait till the day, when you knock on my door_

Things didn't get better. He stood in the shower, about ready to punch a fucking hole in the wall. His eye twitched and bags were already under his eyes. Where did this song come from in the first place? He hadn't even heard it before! It bugged the hell out of him though, even more than a certain pink-haired girl. He started to think about her and shook his head.

No, this song did not make him jumpy-happy-feely either. Like other people… Nothing made him happy-jumpy-feely. It was annoying as hell and he didn't give a damn about the lyrics, he didn't even listen to the words. All he heard was some stupid crud about walking on sunshine. Where's the logic in that anyway? It's impossible…

He slammed his hand on the shower wall, growling. This day would be fun…not. He finished his shower, got out and the music got louder as his scowl deepened. "I swear if this doesn't stop soon," he said to himself. Maybe after a day of training and getting his mind on other things would make it go away..

_Now every time I go for the mail box, gotta hold myself down_

'Slip' Sasuke slipped on some water that accumulated while he was standing there and fell, down, down. 'Bam!' There was a loud crash and a big bundle of towel and Uchiha on the floor. He was never clumsy, ever. Damn song! He stood up with some pain from the hard floor and looked into the mirror. Great, he just had to land on his face; he had a black eye. He sobbed internally, not his perfect face! What would they say? He could only imagine something along the lines of 'What happened to him?' or 'How did Sasuke get that?' He cursed the song a billion times again and changed. Why did it feel the need to bother him anyway?

He groaned and headed downstairs, eating quickly and then heading out for training. He had been a little later than usual when he made it there, but that didn't matter. Sakura and Naruto were already there when he got there and he groaned inwardly when they proceeded to stare at his black eye. He had gotten whispers while he was walking there, too, just as he predicted. It was very, very annoying.

"What're you looking at?" he growled.

_'cause I just can't wait till you write me, you're coming around_

'Shut up! Shut up!' he thought to himself, angry and getting angrier by the second.

Naruto's grinned wide and bust out laughing. "Oh my god, teme! Who the hell did that to you?" he grinned wide. Sakura, also a little curious, cocked her head at him in interest.

"No one did," he muttered. "Why?"

"Oh, really? Because you have this huge freaking bruise!" he laughed loudly again.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, Sasuke-kun. What happened?" she asked quietly.

Sasuke's eyes went over to her. He hoped she wasn't going to be annoying today as well as the song. He was about to say something, when he realized his mind was suddenly quiet. 'Thanks god! Did it stop?' he thought to himself and let out a sigh of relief.

_**I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)**_

"Argh! Just shut the fuck up already! I'm sick of listening to your annoying voice!" he yelled loudly, very loudly…right in Sakura's face. She looked wide-eyed and then her eyes welled up. Oh no…Oops... He hadn't meant to say it out loud, all he wanted was for the song to shut up.

"I-I'm sorry," she managed to say before running away in what seemed to be tears.

_I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)_

'Stupid song…. stupid, stupid song…' he thought and looked at the retreating figure of Sakura, running off in the distance. He felt this bad feeling in his chest all the sudden. A sudden guilt that made him want to run after said girl.

"Teme! Just what in the hell is your problem! Sakura never did anything and all she's been is concerned about you! You're such a fool!" he yelled at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at him, and then glared. "It wasn't my fault!"

"What the hell do you mean it isn't your fault? I swear, sometimes you're stupider than me!" he growled.

_I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)_

It sung again, bothering him to no end. He gripped the railing of the bridge with one of his hands and was gripping it so tightly that it looked like it would snap any second. "Shut up, Naruto!" he fumed.

"How can I?! You need to apologize to her right now! That was harsh Sasuke, I really thought you were better than that," he said and crossed his arms, glaring. "I can't believe you can be that cold, heartless."

Then the sunshine disappeared and it got cloudy and cold. Kakashi was later than normal for showing up and this day just started to get worse and worse. For as happy as this song sounded, it really didn't fit with this day.

"Fine! I'll go if it'll make you happy and it'll shut you up!" he was starting to wonder about her though; he had never said anything so mean, even if it was unintentional.

"Sasuke, I'm not asking you to go because it'll make me shut up. I'm asking you to go because you know in your heart of hearts, no matter how isolated you may be, that it's the right thing to do."

_And don't it feel good (HEY!) Alright now_

No, this day felt terrible. "Okay, I'll go," he muttered and stood up, walking away to find Sakura. Sasuke started to feel guilty for the poor girl… she had looked so sad. He didn't even mean it though! He was talking to himself! Well…yelling…. This was the first time he'd really apologize to anyone like this, so he really didn't know what to say, but he had to find her first.

_And don't it feel good (HEY!) Alright now_

He just wished it would be quiet, but he started to listen to the lyrics more and more as he was searching for her. He looked up at the sky, something wet had pelted his face. Then all of the sudden, more and more… Rain? A downpour started and he got soaked, his clothes clinging to his body as if trying to suck the life out of him.

_All right now yeah! (HEY!)_

"Sakura," he called out a little quietly. A blinding light flared up in the sky and then 'Boom!' A loud thunder roared across the land. He started to get a little worried, I mean sure she was his teammate and all but….

"Sakura!" he called a little more loudly. He walked along the path near town but not exactly in it. He looked around some trees and under some things to see where she would be hiding, no luck.

_I used to think maybe you love me, I know that it's true_

The thunder got more loud and violent sounding and it struck a near by tree. He flinched for a second, but regained his composure. He looked at the sky and the around again; it wasn't safe out here. He was cold by now and his clothes were heavy. He walked faster, feeling the need to find her fast.

_And I don't wanna spend all of my life just waiting for you (just waiting for you)_

He ran now, his eyes darting around for a familiar sight of her pink hair, her smiling face, and her warm gaze. She had waited for him so long, but all he ever did was reject and reject and reject…. He didn't let anyone in, and now this time he might regret it.

_Now I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day, no, no, no_

Somebody wanted him and needed him, but he just brushed it off like nothing. Now he was looking a bit harder for any sort of movement, his eyes searching. 'Where would she go?' he thought. His mind suddenly saw a flash of pink; he stopped dead in his tracks. 'Over there!' his eyes widened.

_Baby I just want you back and I want you to stay_

No, it was nothing, only a cherry blossom tree. Sakura… It's heavy pedals made its branches droop down in a sad sort of fashion. Where did she go? She could be anywhere… He looked at the tree a little sadly. This was stupid. She was probably in her house, fine and warm, while he was out here in the cold. She would probably just come back to training all happy again tomorrow.

_I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)_

Something told him his predictions were wrong though, so he started to get a little worrisome again. What was he so worried about! It's not like he cared about the girl…but…When would this storm end anyway, it seemed like hours, only though it had only been a few minutes or longer at best. But the longer he spent searching for her, the longer she was out in this bitter cold rain.

_I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)_

The song seemed to be playing faster and faster in his head, as if to trying to be telling him something. This upbeat song really wasn't fit for this. It wasn't fit for him or his personality. It started to make him feel dizzy and this rain was making him shiver. He turned around quickly, another flash of pink. "Sakura…?" he said quietly. Was it her?

_I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)_

It was! She was slumped under a tree, eyes a little red. She must have been crying. A pain of guilt slashed at his heart, making his chest hurt. "Sakura!" he called to her and she looked up at him, her eyes drained of color. What had happened to that warm gaze that she always gave him? She just gave him an icy glare like the ones he had given her before and the looked back at the ground. It hurt…and made him feel bad for some reason. But he was more concerned about the fact that she was out here in the rain and she might get really sick.

_And don't it feel good (HEY!) Alright now_

"Sakura!" he said firmly. "What are you doing out here? It's freezing," he walked to her and saw that she was shivering and very cold. She didn't answer him though and looked at the ground again, dully. She didn't seem to care at all. After Sasuke had told her that she came out here to clear her mind and cry, but then it had started raining and she just didn't have the heart to move, or do anything for that matter. He hated that she wasn't talking to him though.

_And don't it feel good (HEY!) Alright now_

"Answer me!" he said a little agitated. He had a sudden feeling, he wanted her to talk to him, and he needed to hear her voice. Her mind was hazy and she looked at him as if not understanding. She then processed it and stood up, more agitated than him.

_All right now yeah! (HEY!)_

"Why are you even here?!" she spat with hate. She was just sick of it all though… She didn't know if she even wanted to wait for Sasuke anymore…."I thought you didn't want to hear my annoying voice!" every word was smothered with a sense of poison. He winced a little; he had never seen her like this. She was even angrier then when she was telling off Naruto, but…this was different. It had a sense of hate….

_Walking on sunshine_

"S-sakura," his voice faltered, why did she suddenly make him feel weak sounding. He looked down at her, what would he say? What was he going to say? He looked at her frown, she had never frowned like this. This was his entire fault, wasn't it? He felt guilt slash at him again.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

_Walking on sunshine_

Is that what he seriously had to say? That's all he could manage to get out? Was that stupid, quiet little sorry that he probably didn't even mean all he had? She felt more hot tears roll down her cheeks as well as the cold rain. She felt the need to cry as loud as she could again. "W-what's the point in saying that when you don't even mean it Sasuke?" tears were free flowing now.

He didn't answer for awhile, he was too semi-shocked.

"If you really don't have anything else to say, I would prefer that you just leave me alone." She sobbed.

She was crying…He had made her cry…She was crying because of him. He felt the need to hide in a dark hole for what he had down. Didn't he always make her cry? Is that all he ever did. He didn't hear the music anymore, but that didn't matter, nothing mattered anymore. They sky got darker and more threatening. He had made Sakura hate him, he had been the one to make her so unhappy and miserable, he had been the one to make her life like this.

What could he say though? What could he do? Here he was standing here, making a fool out of himself and Sakura standing there, glaring the crap out of him like he once did to her. Maybe he deserved all of this, maybe this was his punishment for being mean. He didn't want it to be though, oh no, he hated it. He hated seeing her cry and her being mad at him. He hated it….

He didn't say one word though, nothing. All he did was go up to her and looked down at her…before giving her an embrace, filled with many emotions, so many mixed emotions that he himself didn't even know. He hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go, so much so that he pulled her closer and closer. Words weren't always his best, so he just hugged her.

"Sakura, I'm sorry," he said softly as his gaze softened greatly. He really meant it this time, really.

_I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real_

The music started up again slowly, but he wasn't annoyed this time, he listened fully. Sakura sobs stopped, she was surprised. She couldn't help but let him hug her though; he was so warm and inviting. Her heart was stolen yet again and this time, she wouldn't be getting back, ever. She closed her eyes as her arms wrapped abound him and she buried her head in his chest. She felt so much in the hug, so many things, so many feelings.

_I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real_

Sasuke felt something warm inside him that through away the massive guilt that he was feeling. It made him feel a little better about things, especially Sakura. He felt so good in her arms; she was so comforting and understanding. Even though they didn't say anything, they knew, this embrace said a lot...

_I'm on sunshine, baby, yeah!_

She just loved his soft touch and knew that he wasn't all cold inside; she knew somewhere that he was caring.

_I'm on sunshine, baby, yeah!_

"Sasuke, it's alright," she said softly, finally answering his sorry. He just nodded and the sky started to clear as the rain stopped and the loud thunder subsided. The sunshine penetrated through the clouds and the song got softer and softer. Sasuke let go of her softly and their eyes met. The color, the life, was restored back in her eyes and he, in awhile, smiled. She smiled back with that warm smile that he had liked to see her in.

_I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)_

"We should head back now," he said.

"Mmm, yeah," she smiled at him again and he felt overwhelmed by this new feeling, but at the same time, at ease with everything.

_I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)_

It started to get warm again, too. The dark clouds passed and now all that was see was blue skies… and sunshine.

_I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)_

Their clothes started to dry and that black eye that Sasuke had from earlier was hardly noticeable at all. "Ne, Sasuke, how did you get that black eye anyway?" Sakura asked though.

_And don't it feel good (HEY!) Alright now_

"I tripped," he stated as they started to walk back together.

_And don't it feel good (HEY!) Alright now_

She just giggled. "Oh, really…."

_And don't it feel good (HEY!) Alright now_

God was it good to hear her laugh. He just looked over at her and nodded.

_And don't it feel good (HEY!) Alright now_

The music started to fade all together as he finally understood it. He understood it…. Even though it put him through a lot of trouble, it wasn't half bad.

_I'm walking on sunshine_

She took his hand in her own as they walked along and he was surprised, but let her.

_I'm walking on sunshine_

'Stupid song,' he thought to himself and smirked as it faded out completely.

_I'm walking on sunshine_

But, what could he say?

_I'm walking on sunshine_

This song brought him to her.

_I'm walking on sunshine…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Did you like it? Huh? Review please! Gives puppy eyes…pwease!**

**Well anyway, here's the song.**

**Song: Walking on Sunshine by Aly and AJ**

**This song gave me much inspiration.**


End file.
